That Soulmate Thing
by Watashinomori
Summary: When you touch someone for the first time, all you want to feel is that tickling in the back of your mind that says to you "Hey, dude, this is the one. This is your soulmate!". But sometimes you can't just touch a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

**That Soulmate Thing**

by _Watashinomori_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Wallman says:** _Can I tell you one secret, dude?_

Dick watched the words on his screen. What should he answer? ' _Yeah, sure, can I tell you one too? I hope you are my soulmate and I love you!_ '. He could see how that would work it out.

 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Sure, thing, dude. Spill it!_  
 **Wallman says:** _Man, I'm just telling you this because, we know each other since when? Ninjas vs. Cowboys 3?_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _2, Ninjas vs. Cowboys 2. That's ancient._  
 **Wallman says:** _Still a classic!_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Absolutely_  
 **Wallman says:** _And we're making plans to buy the Nin vs. Cow 8 together, camping at store and shit._  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _That game will be epic! But, yeah, we've been planning that._  
 **Wallman says:** _I know it will sound weird, but when we meet, can you not touch me?_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _DUDE! I'm no homo, I will not touch you!_

At that moment Dick could almost see the word LIAR blinking in front of him.

 **Wallman says:** _I'm not saying you are. It's just..._

And the three dots stayed for a while. He was typing a lot. Richard Grayson, the stupid rich kid from Gotham had just fallen in love with his virtual best friend. He didn't speak to no one else, Wallman (Wallace West he knew) was his only true friend, one that played nonsense games that everybody else hated, like Ninjas vs. Cowboys. They talked about everything and before he could notice he couldn't stop thinking about the red head on the other side. Wally was too trustful, he gave his name, his image and his address. What if Dick was a rapist (Wallace sure was cute enough to attract certain kinds of perverts) or some lunatic. " _But you aren't, dude. I can tell_ ". Well, sure thing his thoughts weren't pure. Now they were about to meet for the first time, and finally he got his foster dad to say okay for him to tell his best friend who he was. Being a billionaire was a sure to make you paranoid. And having a son kidnapped as frequently as can be also didn't help.

 **Wallman says:** _You see, when I was a kid my dad did things to me. He used me to keep himself satisfied. I don't live with him anymore, so don't worry, and Im only telling you this bc your a good freind and i think u should know why Im saying this things and... well... im already misspelling the things... words... I meant words... I was saying, I panic when people touch me. So if you could please please not even, you know, greet me shaking hands or hugging or whatever, I sure would be thankful._

Dick was rereading all of it. He couldn't believe what he just read. He felt infuriated and happy at the same time. Happy because Wallace could trust him. He felt a slight hope about all of it. You wouldn't just say something like that to a stranger, or a slightly friend. Wallace thought of him as a friend, a real one.

 **Wallman says:** _Dude?_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _You didn't have to tell me why. I wouldn't touch you if you just asked._  
 **Wallman says:** _I know, but still I wanted to share that with you. You help me so much and you don't even know._  
 **Wallman says:** _I'm bullied at school, but having you to talk to... make everyday worth it. And you make me feel confident about myself. I keep thinking, if such awesome dude wants to be my friend, I must be awesome too!_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Please don't be frustrated when you meet me, I'm pretty normal._  
 **Wallman says:** _Nah, you're awesome!_

Richard blushed as hard as he could be and kept talking to him. They talked, as usual, through almost all the night long. Bruce came twice to sending him to bed. But Dick just couldn't turn off the console and chatting app to go sleep.  
Only when was almost the weekend, and the release of the game, he went after his foster dad to have a talk. He thought he should.  
"Bruce?" asked softly from the doorway, looking shyly to the man in the study.  
"Come in" and gesture towards a seat.  
"I think... We should... you know... talk..."  
"Is this about the guy from Central, the one you met over the internet?" he landed his paper and looked directly at him. Dick started to regret this.  
"Yeah... about him..."  
"Are you in love with him?" and he gasped. His eyes were wide open and he couldn't breath. "Dick?" the man hurried to his side. "Hey, kid. Breath! Slowly, please! Don't do this to me. I'm already a bad parent as I am, I don't need you to have a panic attack to prove me right" it took him a little while before he could calm down. Bruce was holding him against his chest chanting some ensuring things. "I don't care about your sexuality I'll love you whatever you are, you're my son and nothing can change this. I won't be disappointed in you because of this" and then Dick realized he was muttering all his insecurities.  
"Sorry, Bruce" said between pants. "I didn't mean to break in front of you. Sorry" he was squeezed in his arms.  
"Don't be. Dick, you're my son, you can break and whatever you want in front of me. You don't need to be afraid to be who you are. I won't return you to wherever because I didn't like some small thing. That's not how a family works, family doesn't send away their own."  
"But... you took me in... I'm not yours... I'm just..."  
"My son. That's all you are" he pulled the boy to his side on the floor and hugged him more lightly, just an arm around his shoulder. "Now, let's talk about this young man you will see this weekend. Are you in love with him?" Dick gasped again.  
"Yeah" he said at the end. "I am. I don't think he loves me back."  
"How couldn't he? You're cute, smart and funny" Dick laughed, hard.  
"You're my father! That doesn't count!" Bruce smiled, which was a small miracle.  
"You called me father" squeezed a little. "Now I'm happy. But I meant it. You are a catch. If that boy doesn't love you back, he's crazy."  
"He isn't crazy. But..." he told his foster father all Wallace told him. Bruce's smile faded away. He was obviously worrying about what would come out of that. "I won't overdo anything. It's just a small crush."  
"Dick, I know you think I didn't realize. But I saw how you stopped seeking for your soulmate since he showed up. If you're in love with this guy, how will you cope with not knowing if it is him?"  
He averted his eyes. It was a very important thing, touching. When you first touch your soulmate you would know, no one could tell how, you just would. Some said hearing bells, or seeing fireworks, others just knew. Dick was searching for his soulmate. He touched everyone he could, bumped when walking on the street, shook hands, hugged, kissed on cheeks. Every single one. And now he couldn't touch Wallace.  
"I'll handle it."

 **Wallman says:** _Where are you?_

Dick made a grimace after reading it. He was already having second thoughts. He could feel the butterflies flying around in his stomach. He was late. Of course he was late. He was in a freaking limousine trying to cross the city. Damn you, traffic, damn you! His lateness gave him time to want to give this whole thing up. He couldn't do it. He couldn't see the most cute guy ever and not touching him, and not try to see if he was his soulmate. And, oh, he feared the most to get too nervous and burst a confession.

 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Almost there. Stuck in a damn jam. I'll be there real soon._

Typed blushing. He needed to get himself in control. Just as he said, the limousine parked in front the store and he could see the prettiest redhead he ever met. He didn't want to leave.

 **Wallman says:** _There's a freaking limo here. You missing it._

"Alfred, can I go home?" he whined.  
"No, master Richard. You will go home when my time to pick you up comes. No sooner and no later. Let's remark the 'no later'. Now go!"

 **Wallman says:** _IT'S FUCKING RICHARD FREAKING GRAYSON! DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU TO SEE THIS?_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Right here_  
 **Wallman says:** _where?_

"Here. Hey, Wallace" muttered shyly, stopping before the redhead. He dropped both his jaw and his cellphone.  
"You the fucking Richard Freaking Grayson?" he asked still surprised, picking his cellphone back.  
"Keep whelmed, dude. And call me Dick" smiled gently, blushing even more, averting his eyes. Dick wasn't that shy. Not naturally.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm Wally! Ah! Hey! And wow! Ah... er..." and he also averted his eyes. They stayed in line silently. "So, Ninjas vs. Cowboys 8, ahn?"  
"Yeah" Dick wanted to bump his own head on the wall. What did they naturally talk about? "Nice weather" okay, now bump your head on that wall as hard as you can, Grayson. Wallace glared at him for a while and laughed. Hard.  
"Nice weather? In Gotham? This is the second time I visit the town and even I know there's no nice weather in Gotham!"  
"Shut up! I don't know what to say. It's weird finally meeting someone I type to talk to!" he gave out a tiny smile, while avoid willing to hit him with his elbow.  
"Want to type, then?"  
"That would be dumb" did a grimace.  
"I saw you do dumber things. Like choosing ninjas to play the game. And I hope you are totally waiting to have your ass handed to you when we get home!"  
"Like that's possible!" and they finally started to talk.  
Dick was mesmerized by Wally. His voice, his gesturing, his laugh. Damn, his laughter was so beautiful he could die only listening to it and would die happy. And Wally was so pretty. His red hair, his face, his body (to someone who was bullied at school, he wasn't expecting such nice body). But what was killing Dick were the freckled nose. It was so cute. But SO CUTE! He did not see that in the pictures Wally sent it over the chat. More than once he had to hold his hand down to not touch him.  
"Here, twelve dollars" the attendant said while handing the game. Her fingers barely touched Wallace hand, and he run away. Dick threw the money on the counter, more than the two copies of the game worth it, and ran after him.  
"Wally?" he panicked. "Wally, please don't be lost in Gotham having a panic attack. This is not funny!"  
"Dick?" he heard a whisper behind him. "I'm so sorry! I..." he ran to him, longing to hug him, but resigned to just stop in front of him. Wally already was scared from that small touch.  
"No, don't need to be sorry. Are you okay?" looked around. They were really close to the shop, a small alley beside it. It wasn't dark and empty, but this was Gotham, better go back.  
"I'm... not. I'm not fine."  
"Can you move? It's not safe here. Let's go back to the shop, I'll call Alfred and he'll pick us up. Okay?"  
"Okay, I guess" he stood up without help and moved really slowly, like his leg weighted tons. "I have to pay this yet..." showed the game.  
"I've payed already, Wally. It's fine, you give me the money later if you want" he shrugged walking by his side.  
"You sure are the best friend someone could want" Dick blushed and kept silent.  
They reached the store. Wally sat on the sidewalk and waited for his friend to call. When Dick sat beside him West wasn't so jumpy anymore.  
"Alfred's coming. He'll be here in a minute."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it. Next time I'll grab the game, it will be safer that way! What do you want for dinner? Alfred can cook anything!"  
It was only later that night he realized how screwed he was. Wally was sleeping in his bed while he was sleeping on the floor. He was sitting beside the bed, arms crossed on the mattress, head laid over his arms, willing so hard Wally was his soulmate. Just inches away to find out. But he couldn't betray his trust. Sighing, he went to sleep.

It was the first time he was considering that whole soulmate thing. That boy, whoever he was, was making him reconsider his whole character. Wally hated to be touched, but sometimes he dreamed about brdmn_rbn, or Birdman Robin (how the boy said his name should be pronounced), or just Robin. He had this picture of him in his head. A boy of his age, with a beautiful voice and eyes as sharp as his remarks. He knew little things about him. He knew he was from Gotham, so Wally was expecting the whole city boy style. He knew he was a Mathlete, but he was also good at gymnastics, so slender body. He wished he was pretty and a petite. And blond, Wally had a thing for blondes. And hoped he couldn't see how gay was Wally about him.  
He didn't know what to do. He wanted to touch his dream boy, but he was afraid. What if he hated him for being used, second hand, impure, stained, broken, dirty, filthy, a whore.  
"UNCLE!"  
Barry was by his side in a second. Holding him tightly, the only person he ever let touch him.  
"It's okay, Wally. What did you think?"  
"His words, I... I was thinking about my soulmate... I never do it... and I remembered father's words" his uncle was rocking him smoothly. "About how my soulmate will not want me because what he did to me" cried.  
"I told you already, kid. You the most cute and charming kid ever! Your soulmate will love you. No matter what, because it's impossible not to!" kissed his forehead. "Your father lied to you" Wally's phone buzzed.

 **brdmn_rbn says:** _You there, dude? Can't find you in the game_

"Is this the boy you've been talking about. The one you are hoping to be your soulmate?" teased a little. Still rocking him slowly.  
"Shut up!" sniffled parting from his uncle.  
"It is him! Hey, let me talk to him!" Wally started to push him out of the room. He closed the door, but not locked. He never locked it. He used to have nightmares and Uncle Barry would always check on him, and comfort him if needed. It was weird having a man entering his room only for Wally's sake and not to harm him. Perhaps was time to try this soulmate thing.

 **Wallman says:** _Can I tell you one secret, dude?_

It took a while until he answered.

 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Sure, thing, dude. Spill it!_  
 **Wallman says:** _Man, I'm just telling you this because, we know each other since when? Ninjas vs. Cowboys 3?_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _2, Ninjas vs. Cowboys 2. That's ancient._  
 **Wallman says:** _Still a classic!_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Absolutely_  
 **Wallman says:** _And we're making plans to buy the Nin vs. Cow 8 together, camping at store and shit._

Not that they need to camp out the store. The game wasn't that known. It was an indie game sold only by that one shop. It was a miracle Wally knew about it. He bought his first copy during some garage sale and ordered the other ones online, which most of the small fan base were doing, buying online. But he chose to go to Gotham so he could meet Robin.

 **brdmn_rbn says:** _That game will be epic! But, yeah, we've been planning that._  
 **Wallman says:** _I know it will sound weird, but when we meet, can you not touch me?_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _DUDE! I'm no homo, I will not touch you!_  
 **Wallman says:** _I'm not saying you are. It's just..._  
 **Wallman says:** _You see, when I was a kid my dad did things to me. He used me to keep himself satisfied. I don't live with him anymore, so don't worry, and Im only telling you this bc your a good freind and i think u should know why Im saying this things and... well... im already misspelling the things... words... I meant words... I was saying, I panic when people touch me. So if you could please please not even, you know, greet me shaking hands or hugging or whatever, I sure would be thankful._

And done. There it was. If Robin hated him now he would give the whole soulmate thing forever. If he asked to not meet him anymore he would delete his contact info and move on. If...

 **Wallman says:** _Dude?_

Why did he need to be so impatient?

 **brdmn_rbn says:** _You didn't have to tell me why. I wouldn't touch you if you just asked._  
 **Wallman says:** _I know, but still I wanted to share that with you. You help me so much and you don't even know._  
 **Wallman says:** _I'm bullied at school, but having you to talk to... make everyday worth it. And you make me feel confident about myself. I keep thinking, if such awesome dude wants to be my friend, I must be awesome too!_

Why did he need to be so damn obvious?

 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Please don't be frustrated when you meet me, I'm pretty normal._  
 **Wallman says:** _Nah, you're awesome!_

He bumped his head on his pillow, wishing it was some hard surface. He felt the week pass by so slowly he thought he would die on the waiting. He arrived at the only store would be selling the game pretty early. He couldn't care less for that game. He was about to meet Robin. He blushed. He never called Robin by Robin. The first time he did was when he was touching himself and thinking of him, he whispered the name while coming. And since that he would always whisper that name when alone.  
The time they agreed to meet came and gone, and Robin didn't show up. He was frustrated. He wanted to yell at the boy and say if he didn't want to come he should have said. And...

 **Wallman says:** _Where are you?_

You're so brave, Wallace. So brave...

 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Almost there. Stuck in a damn jam. I'll be there real soon._

Oh! So that was it. He forgot the traffic. He waited more calm now. And then a limousine stopped there.

 **Wallman says:** _There's a freaking limo here. You missing it._

Richard Grayson, the finest of the finest of Gotham got out. His expensive Wayne Phone in hands. He searched to see if someone was trying to reach him or Grayson. That would be a good ice breaker. ' _Hey, did you see who Grayson was talking to?_ '

 **Wallman says:** _IT'S FUCKING RICHARD FREAKING GRAYSON! DUDE, WHERE ARE YOU TO SEE THIS?_  
 **brdmn_rbn says:** _Right here_  
 **Wallman says:** _where?_

"Here. Hey, Wallace" Robin was Richard Grayson? ROBIN WAS RICHARD GRAYSON? Not even in his wildest dreams Robin was Richard Grayson. He spent a lot of time picturing his dream boy and Robin could still be better than that. Except they should do something about the age. Thirteen was a kind young.  
"You the fucking Richard Freaking Grayson?" picked up his cellphone, hoping wasn't broken. He wasn't that rich. Apparently was fine.  
"Keep whelmed, dude. And call me Dick" smiled gently. He was blushing and that was the most cute thing Wally ever saw, and that made him nervous. Even more than he already was.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm Wally! Ah! Hey! And wow! Ah... er..." averted his eyes. They stayed in line silently. "So, Ninjas vs. Cowboys 8, ahn?" That's all you could come up, Wally? REALLY?  
"Yeah. Nice weather" Wally glared at him for a while and laughed. They were so stupid.  
"Nice weather? In Gotham? This is the second time I visit the town and even I know there's no nice weather in Gotham!"  
"Shut up! I don't know what to say. It's weird finally meeting someone I type to talk to!" he gave out a tiny smile. Wally was itching to touch him, but still couldn't overcome his own issues. What if does his touch disgust him?  
"Want to type, then?"  
"That would be dumb" Grayson made a grimace, he did this a lot.  
"I saw you do dumber things. Like choosing ninjas to play the game. And I hope you are totally waiting to have your ass handed to you when we get home!"  
"Like that's possible!" and they finally started to talk.  
Wally observed every little movement he made, smiling softly. He was happy he had the courage to take that leap. Richard was even more awesome than he ever dreamed. His eyes made the world stand still more than once. And so distracted as he was, he went to pay for the game they picked. Dick was talking about some amazing combo he managed to do last time they played together and Wally was looking at him almost in adore.  
"Here, twelve dollars" the attendant said while handing the game. Her fingers barely touched Wallace hand. But that did the trick. Wally halted, he could hear his dad in his mind ' _You pathetic filthy creature. I hope you meet your soulmate and be left alone. You're mine, and I'm the only one brave enough to touch you, dirty boy. Be pleased I'm fucking you! You whore!_ '. He clutched his hand around the game box and ran as fast as he could. He hid between dumpsters in an alley and started to rock his body, he tried to scream but his voice didn't come out. Then he heard a soft voice calling his name and he snapped out of it.  
"Dick?" his voice came out in a whisper. "I'm so sorry! I..." the boy came running, but didn't touch him, he was probably the most considerate person he ever met. Everyone always tried to comfort him by hugs and squeezes and that always made it worse.  
"No, don't need to be sorry. Are you okay?"  
"I'm... not. I'm not fine" he couldn't lie to him. Not to those sapphire eyes.  
"Can you move? It's not safe here. Let's go back to the shop, I'll call Alfred and he'll pick us up. Okay?"  
"Okay, I guess" he stood up without help and moved really slowly, felt like his leg weighted tons. "I have to pay this yet..." showed the game.  
"I've payed already, Wally. It's fine, you give me the money later if you want" he thanked him silently. Dick wasn't making a big deal about all of that.  
"You sure are the best friend someone could want" Dick didn't answer.  
They reached the store. Wally sat on the sidewalk and waited for his friend to call. When Dick sat beside him West wasn't so jumpy anymore.  
"Alfred's coming. He'll be here in a minute."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it. Next time I'll grab the game, it will be safer that way! What do you want for dinner? Alfred can cook anything!"  
Wally blushed furiously at the 'next time'. Dick saw that petty little thing he did because a brush of fingers and still wanted to be his friend. They went to a manor almost outside the town. It was giant. But the boys promptly ran inside to play the new game. The redhead needed to beg to his uncle to spend the night, Barry was really reluctant to allow that, and asked to talk to Dick's father. That call lasted almost all afternoon and the man was locked inside his study the whole time. When he came out he carefully handed the phone to Wally.  
" _You can stay, I'll be sleeping in a hotel in Gotham. Anything, any little thing, you call me, okay?_ "  
"Yes, uncle."  
" _Call me before you go sleep_ " Wally rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, uncle. Bye."  
" _Bye, my baby_ " Wally blushed.  
"UNCLE!" and hung up.  
He woke up from a nightmare. He realized how much he wanted Dick to be his soulmate and how that terrified him. He shut his eyes firmly and laid down. Then it happened. Dick was sleeping, head over crossed arms on the bed. When laying down Wally's arms brushed against Dick's hand and nothing. No electrifying sensation, no sparkles, no colors, nothing. Wally jolted sitting, he gulped and with all his courage he tried again. A touch so light he practically didn't feel. Yet that was almost enough to race his heart so fast he thought he was dying.  
He laid back again, tears streaming down his face. Richard Grayson wasn't his soulmate. And he still couldn't say if he was happy or sad. Dick was an amazing guy and Wally was obviously in love with him. But his dad had said his soulmate would hate him. He didn't want Dick to hate him.

Dick hated the USA. Why should a country be so damn big? Why couldn't Central City be closer to Gotham? Every damn weekend was the same thing. Wally wasn't rich, as some other kid, so Dick would every single weekend travel to Central. He would by helicopter, private jet, commercial flight, walking if needed. But every weekend he was there. He had made a promise to his foster father to not let his grades drop and hand every homework in time. But those weren't things he needed any effort to do. Just to be more emphatic he raised his grades from A- to A, because he always had kept the A- to try not to brag about it to the other less smart kids (" _And that's why you ARE a dick_ " that's what Wally said to him).  
He rang the bell and Wally was in a second opening the door, he could listen to Wally's aunt commenting how ' _Dick wouldn't figure out that you are waiting for him behind the door peeking through the peephole_ '.  
"Shut up, Aunt I!" yelled to inside the house. Turned to him and grinned. "Hi."  
"Hi" replied also smiling broadly. They went silent for a while, only looking in each others eyes and smiling.  
"Let him come in, sweet" Iris pretended to whisper in Wally's ear.  
"Yeah, ah, sure. Wanna come in?"  
"Baby, he came all the way from New Jersey. Do you really think he doesn't want to come in? Move around" she bumped his shoulder. Dick laugh quietly. Since Wally mentioned his laughter was weird he tried his best to do it silently.  
He entered the house and marched into Wally's room. They played all day, eating junk food and the weirdest soft drinks Dick could find. The end of the day Barry Allen got home. He brought, to Dick's surprise, some old friend from the Wayne family.  
"Iris, Wally, Dick, this is commissioner Gordon and his daughter, Barbara. Their flight was canceled so I offered them to spend the night" Barry said with his usual gentle smile.  
"I know the young Grayson, I didn't know he knew you!"  
"He's Wall's friend. Internet is making this world small!" the adults laugh. Barbara approached the boys.  
"Hi, I'm Barbara, you can call me Babs" she offered a hand to Wally. Dick watched how the horror grew in the redhead's face and took her hand.  
"I'm Richar..." and then his world ended. He looked in the girl's eyes. Widening his own. He pulled his own hand and ran away.  
Barbara stayed there, looking at the empty spot while Wallace ran after him. No one was understanding what was happening.  
"NO! NO! NO! THAT CAN'T BE!" He stopped at a small park. Sat on a swing trembling. "I won't accept it! I won't! That's a lie!"  
"What is it a lie, Dick?" Wally was in front of him. He barely was seeing the boy. He was crying and panicking.  
"NO! NO! NO NO NO NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He grabbed his hair and shook his head breathing soundly. Wallace was the last person he wanted to see that moment. "GET AWAY!"  
"Dick..." he gave a step forward.  
"GET AWAY!" he tried to slide from the swing, but miscalculated and fell onto the ground. "GET AWAY!"  
"I WON'T! At least until you tell me what is wrong" Wally seemed scared. He was trying to reach for him. For the first time ever.  
"Get... away... please" Grayson curled crying loudly. He was screaming. Then he felt two hands trembling hard holding him and his head being buried in a chest.  
"Please, don't send me away" that was great, now both were panicking. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please, don't hate me because I'm used, I'm dirty, I'm filthy, I'm tainted, I'm a whore, I'm hideous-" he was hugging him and crying and whispering.  
"Wally" muttered and hugged him back. He was calming down. But Wally kept saying bad things about himself, crying even more.  
"I ever, EVER, only feared my soulmate would hate me about those things. About how impure I am. But now I can only think about how I can't go on if _you_ hate me. Please don't. Please don't leave me. Please. I'll get clean. I'll figure out. Don't hate me, Robin!"  
"Walls..." oh, he got it wrong his claim to him to get away. "I don't hate you. I don't think any of those things of you! I... it's just... I'm the impure here. I've been... I've been wishing you were my soulmate... I... I'm in love with you... and..." he resumed to cry. "Right there... at your living room... it's her. Not you... her...THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" he tightened his arms around the redhead. "IT HAD TO BE YOU! I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR MY SOULMATE AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! I DON'T LOVE HER! PLEASE ANSWER ME ANYTHING!"  
"I- I-" he tried to breathe deep. "I love you too" his breath started to fasten and be shorter. "I love you. I love you. Love you" his shaking worsened. "Please... don't choose her... I know she's your soulmate, but... stay with me... please... please" he crushed the smaller boy in his arms and buried his face on his shoulder, rocking both of them while keeping muttering ' _please_ '.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Soulmate Thing**

by _Watashinomori_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Three years later...

* * *

There were moments when he really thought about giving up. This whole thing sucked it. He knew, of course, the fate kind thing had created the whole Soulmate System for some obnoxious illogical reason. And Dick Grayson wasn't giving a shit about being redundant. His boyfriend had entered some fancy college and was living in some crazy shit far as hell state for three months now without a single call. Or a fucking stupid little text. FUCK. And for all the fate bullshit cared, the freaking phone was off. OFF!  
If he hadn't his own studies, he would be there three months ago. His cell rang and an unknown number appeared at the screen. He flicked his finger at the screen answering. Who the hell got the nerve to call him this late at night while he was freaking out and raging?  
"WHAT?" fuck the landlord and his policy about no noise after nine. Fuck the young mother and her baby upstairs or the elderly couple next door. Fuck them all. Dick Grayson was insanely angry.  
" _Sorry, babe. Bad time?_ "  
"BAD TIME? WALLACE IT'S THREE MONTHS AFTER YOU MOVE OUT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" The neighbor downstairs hit their ceiling with something, probably a broom, while screaming for him to shut up. "FUCK YOU TOO, MISTER GREENHORN!"  
" _My bad, honey, but I got my cellphone stolen and had no money to buy a new one._ "  
"What about a computer, or a public phone? Or... Wait, what? Stolen? Are you alright? Babe, I'll be there tomorrow!"  
" _No need, babe. I'm fine. I'm sorry for taking so much to call you. I was so busy with this freaking thing of moving and going to police station and get a job. I was with no time for the good things of my life_ " Wally was using that soft tone he used to control him. That always worked.  
"I really hate the way I dance on your hands" muttered. "I miss you like crazy!"  
" _Me too. I really want to see you. But you busy too. Sweet, we had planned for you to come here only next month. So let's wait just a little more._ "  
Dick groaned annoyed.  
" _Fuck, you sound so hot_ " Wally whispered. He heard a door being closed on the other side of the line. " _So, uh, how are you?_ "  
"I'm fine, thanks" Dick smiled ironically. "Or do you want to know what I'm wearing?"  
" _How can you be so direct? But yes, that's what I want to know. And if you're wearing that stupid bat pajamas please lie to me._ "  
"First of all, my pjs aren't not even close to stupid. Second of all, I just left the shower, honey, not a single piece of clothing on me, beside my briefs of course"  
" _Yeah... I can picture that. Very easily_ " he heard some noise. " _So, why are you still with them?_ "  
"Why would I take them out? You're being too mean to me..."  
" _So, imagine my hands running over your hot body. Lingering a little on your stomach, scratching your abs while I bit your neck, whispering your name_ " he breathed soundly. " _Robin_ " whispered.  
Dick had one of his hands playing with the elastic of his fucking pajama pants, while another scratched lightly his belly.  
" _Still not wanting to take them off?_ "  
"Fuck you!" he balanced the phone over the arm of his sofa. The clothes were gone instantly. "I miss you so badly. I miss you fucking me so badly!" he moaned the moment he took his cellphone back to his ears, Wally laughed. Then he controlled the laughter. It was really late even on his side of the time zone. "Babe, I'm dripping here. Care to help?" moaned.  
" _Fuck_ " he whispered urgently. " _Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Did you really have to moan? Fuck, Dick! I'm almost done already, and if I know you, and I do, you haven't even touched yourself._ "  
"Nope, I like when you cum first" licked his lips. "So, care to indulge me? Or would you rather picture me on my knees? My breath against your..."  
" _FUCK!_ " Wally was panting. Breathless. " _I did come. I hate you._ "  
"Go sleep, babe" Dick whispered gently, refusing to let go of his smile.  
" _What about you, love?_ "  
"I can handle myself if your new cellphone got a good cam."  
" _What?_ "  
"Send me nudes, sweetie! Bye" he hung up.  
Started to touch himself. Picturing his Wally, the freckles over his shoulders, his green eyes fluttering in pleasure. His husky voice echoing against his skin. When he was almost at his limits his cellphone rung announcing a notification. He grasped clumsy the small gadget and opened the file which had just arrived. His boyfriend gloriously half naked, the best Calvin Klein Ad style, in some narrow bathroom. He hated how hot he got when not completely naked and how he knew that very well.  
After finishing he analyzed better the photo. He was a little more toned, his hair was a little shorter than he used to use. Damn, how much could someone to miss another? Was there a limit to that?

Wally sat down, sighing. He looked to his brand new cellphone. He had just taken the thing out of the box, still had all those protective plastic glued to the screen. He had made a promise to himself, he wouldn't call Dick. Wasn't because of that he hadn't bought a phone all that time? He hadn't used his game centers or even logged on his email account. Three months running away perfectly, but then Artemis said he should buy a phone and everything went down. Only needed to hear Dick's voice to want to run back to him. Blüdhaven looked so nice when seeing through his lover's eyes. In his arms. Breathing his scent. Fuck.  
Hit his head on the wall.  
"Everything's fine there, Baywacth?"  
"I'm fine, babe. I'll leave soon" answered with a huge sigh.  
He felt so guilty. But SO guilty. He loved his Robin so much, he wanted so badly to see him. But how could he say to him he found his soulmate and _hey, she doesn't find me disgusting and I can't shake this good feeling away_.  
Walls rose up and dressed properly. Left his room gloomy.  
"Baywatch? Something happened? You just got home with your new phone and run away" Arty smiled, putting his plate on the table.  
"How did you know I still didn't eat?"  
"I know you, Wallman" she kissed him. "And there's chicken pie left. So..."  
His heart skipped a beat. Oh man, he was so screwed.  
He ate silently. Artemis thought better about questioning him about his mood. She went to her room, it was really late. He stayed up, couldn't sleep. He was cheating on both of them. And he didn't know how to end this. He felt like marching against fate, like he was being punished for not being with his soulmate and taking Dick from his own. He couldn't enumerate how many things went wrong for apparently no reason. Like that robbery, he wasn't even supposed to be there. He entered some bus, which by some reason changed the route and he ended in the bad part of town. And that was only the last example he had. After being with Artemis everything fell in some righteous pace, he was admitted at all advanced classes he wanted, he got a real good job, even his fucking panic attack disappeared.  
The only but of all this story was Dick wasn't there. There wasn't that weird laugh he tried so hard to suppress. There wasn't the funny sleep face he made when taking a nap in the afternoon over his absurdly hard homework. There wasn't any idiotic fanboy defending the fucking ninjas on the even more idiotic Ninjas vs. Cowboys series. There wasn't the tender touch to his face when falling asleep, being reassured of how much the younger would do for him each day. There wasn't the whispered ' _I love you_ '. There wasn't his scent arousing every single cell of his body. There wasn't the same complicity. There wasn't the one he loved.  
His phone rang notifying he received a message. A picture of his stupid boyfriend in his mortifying bat pajama. How fucked he was.

"Wallace, can you come to the living room? Please?" Arty screamed from said place. If she called his name probably he left something over the couch again.  
"I'm here, I'm here... Dick?" he froze. Richard Grayson was on the couch, playing with Brucely. His face was deadly serious.  
"Yeah, I thought I should say hi, or anything while in town" answered.  
"Baywatch, you never told me you knew Richard Grayson!" she said excited. Oh well, how wrong was he for being relieved for Dick hadn't said anything?  
"Uh, well, ah..."  
"We knew each other since forever. We used to play silly online games together" the brunette replied. His voice was dry and sharp. Oh, he was screwed.  
"Really? I never got to do anything like that with him. He only wants to do his works and college papers" she laughed. Dick didn't join her. Averting his eyes to the dog and scratching his belly. "Well, you boys should have so much to catch up. I have to go out. So, feel like your home, Rich Dude! Bye, hun" she kissed Wally briefly and left. Dick kept his eyes averted, but the painful look on his face made very clear he saw that. As soon as the door was closed Wally knelt before him.  
"I can explain" he said. It sounded as bad in his ears as it was.  
"There's nothing to be explained, Wall" he sighed. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't expecting something like this. Actually, this whole scenario is way better than I ever imagined. I thought the moment your soulmate showed up you would be a mess and I would have to intervene. But look at this!" his voice was calm and the resigned look in his face was breaking his heart. "You're great! Being real, it's me who's in your way. You should have said before" he raised. "I'm happy to see you're fine. I'll be leaving, now."  
"WAIT!" he held his hand. "Don't go. I missed you so much. Please. Don't!"  
"Wally..."  
"Please, please! Look, I can explain what happened. Don't hate me now!"  
"Wally, I can't possibly hate you. But this is obvious my time to leave you alone" he touched his face gently. Wallace broke down in tears.  
"No! Don't! DON'T!" he kissed him, and he realized how badly he wanted to do that those three months. "I love you. You don't understand!"  
"But I do. You're finally happy. Your soulmate doesn't find you any of those things you were afraid she would. She's a very nice person. And I'm here just a few minutes and you're already breaking down. I'm poisonous to you. I shall leave" he smiled sadly and tears fell down his face. He touched the trail of tears and sniffled "Sorry" and he was gone.  
When Artemis got back that day Wally was still at the same place, crouched and rocking his body, crying desperately. She soothed him, circling her hands on his back, muttering reassuring things for him. He didn't fool her not even a second, she knew about Dick.

"What again?" the redhead looked to him. "Unbelievable! I left you alone for just a week and you do what?"  
"Babs, what else could I do?"  
"What else? WHAT ELSE?" bunch of heads turned to them. "Sorry. But seriously, Dick. You should fight for him! Fuck! You love that guy! And you leave some random girl have him?"  
"She's his soulmate!"  
"Pardon me? I'm your soulmate, and we got real on this stuff when we know I'm way better without you!" she smiled. "I mean, not completely without you, you're still my bff... But you know what I meant" she smiled. "You see, not being obliged by some law of the universe to marry some random guy I never met made me realize this is all bullshit. Really. Bullshit. I never felt more free than not having to make something work because I was told to. I can fall in love in my own way and figure things out and that's great. And I know you feel this way too!"  
"I do, Babs" he sighed. "But to Wally is different, he was almost as soulmate oriented as I used to be before knowing him. Did I already tell you about how I searched for my soulmate?" she nodded. "Well, he fled from his. He was so scared his soulmate would hate him that I knew the moment this person showed up he would go nuts. Because, you see, it is impossible to hate him. He is pretty, cute, hot, smart, funny, sweet..."  
"Yeah, the mister Perfect Guy that you let go!"  
"I didn't. I just couldn't do anything. He didn't contact me for three months. He could anytime, but I couldn't. I didn't have his address or a cellphone number or nothing. His college can't give away the student info. I couldn't find him and he chose not find me! He was happy with his soulmate, and I can't deny that to him. Not just because I chose love over soulmate" he sighed. "Still too late for me?" smiled charmingly.  
"Too late. Sorry" she winked.  
"Well, can't tell a boy didn't try" they laughed a little. When the laughter died, he crossed his arms on the table and cried. Barbara saw some flash and knew that she would be on the newspaper next morning. She could read already the headline _Comissioner's daughter killed Gotham most wanted bachelor's heart!_ That's because she is a nice girl and don't even think the words that always get to Gotham's headlines.  
"Dick..."  
"I can't, Babs. I want to be with him! So badly. But I don't know what to do!"  
"Calm down, D. First of all, let's go to somewhere more private. If I knew what you wanted to talk was this serious I would have gone to the manor, not to an ice cream parlor. Second of all, we'll design a plan to capture that boy's heart again. If anything we threw Jason over the girl to seduce her, work ten out of ten!" they laughed. "Come on! Let's bring your guy back so we can do double dates! If needed I'll go with Jason!"  
"Hell no!" she won another laugh from him.  
She went home late that Sunday. Dick would call a sick day on Monday and stay at home. He hadn't state of mind to take any of his freaking advanced classes. Jason was sleeping on his bed after late hours talking. He went to the bar, almost on tiptoes to get a drink. Bruce had very strict rules about booze and Dick was really good in breaking them, especially when he was that sad. A bourbon later he was crying and screaming.  
Bruce was looking at him concerned, he just had gotten home, not that he didn't know his son usually snatched a few drinks but he never was that drunken. He pulled the crying boy in his arms gently stroking his hair.  
"What happened, kid?"  
"Walls!" it was really hard to make his words out of his babbling. "He found his soulmate! He lives with her now. And they're together!"  
Hugged his son tighten. That was a real nightmare.  
Dick woke up in the master bedroom. He remembered only waking up there right after he came to the manor when he was eight years old. Bruce entered the room right away, he was on the phone whispering something. They exchanged a glance and he smiled, sitting by his side.  
"Do you wanna talk to miss Gordon?"  
"No, she will scold me" he made a grimace.  
"She's right if she do" felt the big hand of the man rubbing his back then messing his hair. "Sorry, miss Gordon, his hangover took the better of him. Yeah, I'll make sure he receive that. Send my regards to your father. Good bye" under that look Dick felt like a small boy, not a sixteen. "Can you explain to me what happened last night?"  
"Sorry, I did break into your booze cabinet" he hugged himself.  
"That part I got. I also got your long term relationship came to an end. Miss Gordon was explaining to me she believes you shouldn't give up. She also asked me to hit you on the head for getting drunken instead of manning up. I'll do it when you're not dying anymore" smiled. Dick sighed.  
"Bruce, I can't do anything, can I?"  
"Why not? Didn't he fight for you when you found your soulmate? Why can't you do the same?" he raised his eyes to him.  
"What?"  
"That story you told me about the boy hugging you even though he never let nobody touch him, didn't that happened?"  
"Well, yeah. You went there to pick me up because we were both panicking" he sobbed.  
"And he almost jumped on me to not take you away from him. He fought for you, Dick, claws and teeth. And you will just let him go? Sorry, son. But in my eyes you in the wrong here. Even if he cheated on you, you know he isn't in his righteous mind right now."  
"How much did Babs tell you?"  
"In fact, you did last night. You babbled your mouth pretty much, I got too much info about you, so better stop breaking my rules, boy!"  
"Fuck!"  
"Applying a non-cursing rule right now!" and laughed. Dick crushed his head in pain.  
Bruce took a glass of water and a painkiller from his nightstand. Dick absorbed desperately the water. He was so thirsty. His father poured some more to him. He waited a little longer before exiting. Jason came in with a smirk, he was a brat. Dick was silent most of the time, crying a little during the day. Alfred brought his lunch in bed, but he was told he was forbidden to dinner in bed. He was a young man and should act like such. Jason, despite being a brat all along, spent the whole day with him, even skipping his classes. And every time Dick cried he left the room calling him a wuss and soon after Alfred would bring him some snack and he could see his young brother spying on them from the doorway. He couldn't refrain himself to find him adorable.  
On the next morning he was in his classes like he was supposed to. If you asked him what he learn that day he would answer about how green Wally eyes were, how his freckles were cute and he named each one, how his hips moved so sexy, and his size was just perfect and how he loved the away Wally entered him.  
"You are seriously out of your mind. Were you really thinking about these things in class? Ew! I sit right in front of you!" Barbara answered giggling. Dick grabbed a lock of hers hair.  
"Why did you think I was thinking this stuff?"  
"EW!" she laughed. "Did Bruce hit you?"  
"Yeah, thanks for that. Do you know how heavy is his hand? That man is a monster. I had a hangover!" he smiled. "But he told me some things. I'll be going to home today. And this weekend I'll go get what is mine. This Artemis Crock will have too be way to careful!"  
"That's my soulmate!" she hi-fived him.

His cellphone rang in the middle of the night. It was fucking late and some fucking idiot had no love for him and if it was his uncle again he would KILL him!  
It was Dick.  
His world came down. He trembled so badly he dropped the phone. He ended the call. He tried to return, complaining and whispering ' _no, no, no, no, no, no_ '. When the call completed Dick was laughing and god, that was the most beautiful sound ever.  
" _Can you open this window? How high is the crime rate in this place if you lock your second store window? Can't be worse than Blüdhaven or Gotham_ "  
"What?" he heard a small hit on his window. Dick was sitting on his window sill. He smiled charmingly and waved to him. He ran to him and opened the window. "Wh- What you doing here?"  
"Came to see you! You can hang up this!" " _Came to see you! You can hang up this!_ " came the echo from the phone. He turned off.  
"I thought you'd never talk to me again!" he was looking at Dick mesmerized, a smile plastered on his face.  
"Like that was humanly possible, even though the opposite doesn't apply" he raised an eyebrow.  
"No! That's... Fuck... You have to understand me! You have. Please! Listen to me!" he begged.  
"I will. Not now, but I will" he gave that charming smile again. "Do you have any idea of how cute you are when panicking? You got soooooo clumsy..." he approached slowly, palming both of his hands on his chest. "You dropping your phone, almost falling from the bed" he slid his hands up, wrapping Wally's neck, their noses touched.  
"Did you see the whole scene?" he asked whispering. Damn, the breath of his beloved was taking his mind away. He was starting to pant softly, starting hesitantly to nuzzle him.  
"Of course. Did you think I would wake you up if you were sleeping with your soulmate?" he tilted his head brushing their lips.  
"I don't sleep with her!" and Wally sent everything to hell. No one could hold him, he wanted as hell to kiss him and so he did.  
He pulled his lover to his bed, throwing him on his back on the mattress. He laid over him, thrusting his hips a little against his. Kissing him like his life was about to end. Dick was fighting desperately against his pants. The boy was dressed completely in his fancy rich boy clothes and he wasn't being able to unbutton it. Wally fixed by ripping the goddamn thing apart. He'd lent some to him later. They were in silence, there was so much going on, that words only would ruin the mood. So, only moaning and panting was allowed.  
They really tried to take it slow. But three months of waiting and a huge fight were weighting on the wrong side of that scale. Wally barely wrapped his lips around Dick's shaft and the younger one was done. He then worked on preparing the boy, that also didn't go like planned. One finger was in and Dick looked at him taking his hand away, biting his shoulder and licking and practically begging to be taken. And that part also wasn't at all like planned. Wally lasted three thrusts (one for each month). Dick finished himself. Wally, lying on the mattress, was mortified and to his ultimate horror his boyfriend, if they still could be called that, was trying his best to not laugh out loud. Dick threw himself over West, belly over belly.  
"Stop, ok! It's been three months. Three!" he showed three fingers.  
"Didn't you touched no one? Not even miss Soulmate?"  
"Of course not! I'm with you! Dude, I know I screwed up, big time, but even I have limits. You know?"  
"I thought you and her were together" he laid back beside him.  
"We... That's complicated. You see. She was a sassy girl in my Spanish class. And she got no idea of personal space. I managed to spend day one away from her. But then when we met at the house and she knew I was hers roomie she hugged me. I panicked. Took first bus I saw to go back to home. Everything went wrong. I was robbed and she came to my rescue. I ended up telling her everything about my dad, I was amazed because she never said I was no good. I ended up kissing her in my panic and I don't know what to do!" Dick was silent when he ended. Now he listened to everything, like promised. Wally was holding his cries. He didn't need Dick to forgive him for pity.  
"And that's been going on for three months" he said.  
"Yup. I like her. I won't lie. But I don't love her. But I never thought my soulmate wouldn't hate me. I don't want her to hate me like my father said" he turned his head to Dick and met his eyes. The younger was staring intensively.  
"When Babs showed up for the first time you asked me to choose you. I came here to say the exact same thing. I know I don't own the same emotional weight of hate being touched and then finally touching you. But can I at least ask for that? For you to choose me?" he nuzzled him, letting a tear escape. "I'm so scared of losing you" whispered. "I don't think I can win over some cool soulmate who doesn't hate you. I'm just a nerd dude that like ninjas."  
Wally widened his eyes. Since when had the world turned 180 and now he was the one confident while Dick was panicking of loosing him? Why did he have a choice? He was supposed to beg for forgiveness, not to choose any of them. He wasn't that good. He wanted to say that, in honesty, he never felt so good, so empowered. He smiled to him, kissing him deeply.  
"What would you do for me to choose you?"  
"Anything" Dick kissed him back.  
"Tell me you love me. That will do" another kiss.  
"I love you, Wallace" another kiss. "I love you!" another kiss. "I love you" another.

Wally looked from Dick to Artemis. Grayson was all dressed in his clothes. In the middle of the night they kind of dirtied Dick's shirt and he had ripped his pants. Arty was looking angry, and hurt. He was having second thoughts. A look at Dick and he knew he couldn't keep this going on. He had to talk.  
"Will you talk or just mimic a fish?" he frowned. "Fine. Look, Walls, I know what you gonna say..."  
"No, you don't! I hate when people say they know what I'm thinking. No one can get how hard it is for me but me!" he blasted, fuck. "Arty I like you! I adore you and admire you! I really wanted to be as confident as you are! You're pretty, you're funny, you're amazing!"  
"But I'm not a guy."  
"But you aren't him" he held Dick's hand. "I'm in love with him for three years now. I passed a lot to be with him. I can't leave without him" Dick smiled to him. Things got a little bit easier.  
"So why did you even kiss me?"  
"I was confused. You had said you didn't find me disgusting. That was really important to me. But after that I didn't know how to tell you about us, he and I. I didn't know how to tell I didn't want a relationship. I was afraid if I said those things you would hate me, and my father would be right and I wouldn't be loved by anyone, including you, love" he said lowing his head looking to his boyfriend.  
"Babe, you'll need a little more than your father to make me not love you" he answered, kissing gently in his cheek.  
"But it's not how my head works. These aren't reasonable feelings. I'm afraid, that's it, and I'll probably will act to avoid my fears to come true. Dinah told me that's how I work" he shrugged, letting himself be enveloped by Dick's arms, calming down.  
"That's so annoying" Artemis exclaimed. "I'm seriously mad, Wally. I mean, you both are really cute together and I can't really see me in between you both, but I liked you for real, you know?" she kicked some dog toy. Brucely jumped from his small bed and ran after it. "I won't hate you, if that makes you feel better. But I'll need some time alone" she left.  
Dick raised and ran after her. He came back slowly, sitting beside Wally.  
"What did you do?"  
"I gave her Babs number. Maybe she can help her to understand all of this" he sighed. "What will we gonna do? I mean, I'm going back to Gotham in a few hours."  
"Why are you so young?" he nagged. Sighing, he hugged him. Not all of theirs problems were fixed. Actually, none of them were. But they were doing something. He rested his forehead on Dick's. "We will make it work."

* * *

 **Note:**

* * *

I received this review:

A new review has been posted to your story.

Story: That Soulmate Thing  
Chapter: 2. Chapter 2

From: Uncomfortable (Guest)

Uncomfortable:This fic was going so great. It was heart breaking and romantic and just plain intresting.  
But then Bruce talks with D*** and you cross the line. The "he cheated because you arn't trying hard enough" line is what people in bad relationships tell themselves in order to justify staying with the cheater. That just makes everything up to that point feel dirty. Like you're excusing Wally for his bad actions and blaming them on D***.  
I was honestly expecting this to end in a heart breaker where Wally ends up with Artemis and D*** only has platonic love in his life. That would have made a dramatic tale of lost love instead you excuse actions that are horrible, if not legitimately inexcusable.  
If this is something personally relivent to you and your life, I'm so sorry something like this happened to you or someone you know, but that end seemed really forced and just turned the entire story rotten.

* * *

So, this person didn't sign this review and I have no way to contact them. So, I really wanted to ask sorry to them. I didn't mean to cross any line, I won't blame it on language barrier, because I'm afraid this was a little deeper issue. I originally planned something completely different and changed direction midway through writing the fanfic and tried my best to not throw away all that I had planned. I never planned to do victim blaming or give Wally excuses for his cheating. In the end, what I was going for, with Bruce' scene and the whole current ending, was that, even knowing Wally was to blame, Dick forgave him anyway. But ended up being a little forced and misunderstood (I don't know if misunderstood applies here. In this case it meant what I meant in previous scenario, but not on the final one). So, I gave a lot of thinking and decided: I will write how it was originally planned. For those who liked the way it is now, I'll do it as an alternative ending. Warning: it will be sad and angst, but it will be tagged about it and I'll add notes explaining the contents in the , that has no tag system.

Please, Uncomfortable Guest, and anyone else who felt same way, if you can give me one chance to redeem myself, I'll try. You practically guessed the original ending (though I would add a few twists and more angst on it) and you said that was the good end for it. So, please, give me this chance to show how it was supposed to be. I'll try to do it as quick as possible.


	3. Alternative Ending

**That Soulmate Thing**

by _Watashinomori_

* * *

 **Alternative ending**

* * *

 **Note:**

* * *

First of all, I couldn't write like original planning, sorry. That thing was way too disturbed for me to currently write it, I'm just not in the mood for this kind of stuff. It isn't just sad and angst. It is messed up. It was idealized to be a very disturbing fic.

I already threw away the notes I had on this ending when I rewrote it like it is now. I remember a lot of it because as I said I tried to keep most of it in the final chapter. So, I'll tell you guy what I had planned prior the current ending, and I'll write an ending like I should have done before, really from scratch.

The plot I had in mind was something like this:

Wally cheated on Dick;

After trying to break apart Wally enters in contact with Dick, instead of breaking up like he should he start an affair with his boyfriend;

Wally keeps both of them, cheating on both because he is too afraid of losing his soulmate and the love of his life;

Dick finds out, but he already had done too much to keep Wally he simply closes his eyes to it and keep going as Wally's affair;

Wally becomes kind of a lot of obsessive with Dick, starting to control every aspect of his life;

Again Dick closes his eyes to it and simply give him the control he wants;

Artemis finds out.

And that's when I gave up trying to write/plan it. What I wrote was walking to this conclusion (not conclusion because I hadn't thought about what would happen when Artemis finds Wally cheating on her, but you can get the idea it wouldn't be pretty). So I rewrote some dialogues and scenes, and gave a whole new ending. It's not entirely bad, it is just poorly constructed, and for it I'll apologize.

Now, I will write from scratch the idea of the current ending, like I should have done, but was way too, well, depressed to do it. I was in crisis that time and not very creative, so, sorry for that. I hope you can enjoy the Alternative Ending.

* * *

The image of Wally dropping his keys on the counter with a small apologize and walking away haunted all of his dreams. It had been years ago and still he couldn't do much about his feelings. He should know they wouldn't last. At least not forever. They weren't soulmates. And the whole fighting fate thing was getting too tiresome, to be honest.

He curled on his cold bed, hoping the bad feeling on the bottom of his stomach would go away. He was so not calling Babs now. It was too late for her to hear his stupid problems. He got up and left for the kitchen. A good alcohol could do miracles if taken in the right amount. And that amount was between 'too much to be awake' and 'another sip and I'll be comatose'.

It was between his drinking, he did what every drunk does. He grabbed his cellphone and texted his ex. It should be a law of the universe 'never drink with your cellphone close'. Probably it was the eleventh Commandment, he was so going to hell because of this.

 **Nghtwng says:** _I dreamed about you._ translated from drunken language

Of course, there would be no answers. Of course, in three years, Wally had blocked his user to send him messages. And of course he probably even used his old account. But it felt great making him know how miserable Dick was. Smiling proudly, he collected all of his things and walked to his room.

His phone rang.

 **Wallman says:** _Are you drunk?_

Okay, that was new. Some small sober part of his brain screamed for him to put his phone down and go to bed. Unfortunately, his sober part was outnumbered by his inebriate part. So he pulled his phone closer and tried his best to type correctly.

 **Nghtwng says:** _I miss you…_

 **Nghtwng says:** _bady… *baly… *ugoti t_

His phone rang again. This time it was a call.

" _Definitely drunk. Can't keep up with your typos, man._ "

"Wally… I… why did you called me?" hearing his voice sober him up, better than an ice bucket could do.

" _To catch up. I don't know. I dreamed about you too_ " he heard a sigh.

"Why? You did leave me!" and here came the tears. Bad idea. Scratch that, it was his worst idea ever. Call Wally after three years? He had survived all those years pretty fine.

" _Dick, it's three in the morning and you texted me. A man can be worried_ " Dick was holding his phone dearly against his ears. It was bad.

"It's nothing. It was just a stupid dream. And I drank and my phone was here. You should hang up!" he hoped he sounded drunker than sobbing

" _I called you, you know. I wanted to hear your voice. Still is pretty as I remember"_ Dick hung up.

It was way too unfair, heavy in the un. He hadn't no right to walk away from him and now do this. Being sweet and kind, whispering in his ear. Wally was out of his life far too long to be back now. Why couldn't he just keep together and ignore the urge to talk to him?

 **Wallman says** : _I know you still mad at me, dude. But let's just talk. Like we used to. During Ninjas vs Cowboys time._

 **Nghtwng says** : _Dunno. It doesn't seem our smartest idea._

 **Wallman says** : _Should I recall you how you used to play with Ninjas?_

He laughed. Getting comfortable on his couch. Crossing his legs and reminding why Wally is his best friend. And suddenly he realized he used the present tense to think about their friendship.

 **Nghtwng says:** _I still got my copy of the game if you want to recall why that isn't a bad idea._

 **Wallman says:** _Bring._

 **Wallman says:** _it._

 **Wallman says:** _on._

And before he could stop himself they played all night long.

Barbara wasn't, not even a little bit, amused by his stunt last night. First, he hid from her, already for anticipating this scold, that he drunk texted Wally. Then, he spent the whole afternoon classes exchanging texts with Wally. And as expected she found out and was angry.

"Are you out of your mind?" his phone rang a notification in her hand. "Fuck, this dude won't stop either?"

"Babs, it's nothing. It's just a stupid game we played last night. Ninjas vs. Cowboys Golden Edition. I had forgotten how great it was!"

"The game or the dude?" she asked, frowning her eyebrows.

"Game. Only the game!" lied.

"I can't believe! After three years of sobbing over how ungrateful and cold heart he was, you call him and everything is fine?" the phone rang an income call. "And _he_ is calling now? CALLING?"

"He must be worried I'm not replying" shrugged, his whole body tingling to get the phone back.

"He lost that right when he walked away three years ago!" she declined the call. "I won't allow you to have your phone back until you get your reason back! And he has a girlfriend, hasn't he? His soulmate?"

"We aren't getting back together. We used to be really great friends. I don't need to lose my friend alongside with my boyfriend, do I?"

"You are crazy! Are you that desperate to be with him?" he tried to deny. But he couldn't.

"Yes! Yes, I am! I loved him! I love him! And you fucking know it!" grabbed his phone back by force and typed a quick 'sorry, forgot my phone somewhere'. "If I can be by his side just a little bit, I'll be fine. Okay?"

"Dick, you were doing great without him..."

"No, I wasn't, okay? I dream about him every night. I miss him like crazy. I cry about him to you every day! You know I'm not great without him. Let me at least be his friend!"

"Dickbird. It's not healthy. Do you really want to meddle with his relationship? Maybe making them break up? You know he chose his soulmate" she said softly. "I know you miss him, but do this" she gestured to his phone. "It's not the answer."

"You right. Here, I deleted his number" showed her.

"For fuck's sake, Grayson. Who does in this world still use the text app built-in the cell phone? Block his user on Vapor ( **AN** : Not that creative at all...) and I will believe" she crossed her arms. He muttered a 'hate you' and did.

"Done. No more Wally on my life! Now I want to go back home to curl in my bed and cry!"

"Way better! But I'll pay you dinner, before my date, of course" she smiled.

"Tell me again why I still hang out with you?"

"I'm your soulmate, bitch!" and dragged him all the way to the restaurant.

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _Why did you block Wallman?_

 **Nghtwng says:** _Barbara made me! I was about to unblock you. But… maybe she is right._

 **Flash-the-Kid says** _: Why?_

 **Nghtwng says:** _We are over, Wally. What are we doing? You do have a steady relationship! And I… I have a steady relationship with my booze cabinet._

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _You didn't get my messages this afternoon, did you?_

 **Nghtwng says:** _She deleted everything after getting my phone. I manage to send you that message about forgetting my phone somewhere, but I didn't get to read any of them. Why?_

The three dots, indicating he was typing, stayed for a long period of time.

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _When you stopped to answering, I panicked. I thought you had gave up talking to me again. Well, I just created a new account to be able to talk to you. Ahn, so, I kinda of poured my heart on those messages. I went on and on about how I missed you and how I didn't want to lose you again. And, at some point, I told you, even if I had promise I wouldn't search you or talk about this… well, I told you I'm single._

He reread that more times he could believe.

 **Nghtwng says:** _You're what?_

 **Flash-the-Kid says** _: Single. Me and Artemis, that didn't last. I tried my best, but we were done before the first year. She wasn't you. You were right. Soulmate is overrated._

He was glancing his cellphone with incredulity. Was he suffering for nothing the past few years? How could that be?

 **Nghtwng says:** _Why I'm reading this just now?_

 **Flash-the-Kid says** _: I walked away. How could I want anything? What right had I to ask for a second chance?_

 **Flash-the-Kid says** _: Look. I love you. I was fine with going back to friends._

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _I still am._

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _I'm terrified to death here._

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _I thought I would never have another chance, but you texted me. To Wallman. You had dreamed about me. I hoped._

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _Please say something, Dick!_

 **Nghtwng says:** _I need some time. It is all confused. We talked for the first time after three years, and you want us to be back together…_

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _Sorry. Please. I wasn't intending to say all those things neither so soon, nor by texting. Next weekend I'm free. I can go to Blüdhaven._

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _No, I will go._

 **Flash-the-Kid says:** _If you want… we can meet up._ _That ice cream parlor you love._ _I'll wait for you the whole day._

 **Flash-the-Kid logged out.**

Dick stared at his phone, he wanted to drown in alcohol. But he needed his head clear for this decision.

Wally was shaking on the bus going to Blüdhaven. He was rereading all of their talking on that day. He was glad Dick didn't read those messages.

 **Wallman says:** _Do you still have a psone? I got a very rare game for it. Wanna figure out which?_

 **Wallman says:** _Come on, dude. It's not that hard. Remember that one you always asked?_

 **Wallman says:** _Dude, it's been five minutes. You sure know what game I'm talkin._

 **Wallman says:** _Are you ignoring me? Well… you still not blocked me..._

 **Wallman says:** _Is it because I reminded you of us together_

 **Wallman says:** _Look, I know I'm being a little to forceful here. If you want me to stop just say so._

 **Wallman says:** _Are you with Barbara?_

 **Wallman says:** _Forget it. It's not my place. Since I decided to be with Artemis._

 **Wallman says:** _By the way, she dumped me._

 **Wallman says:** _We last less than half a year..._

 **Wallman says:** _According to her, my mind was elsewhere. Or 'elseone'. She said it was hard for her to try to be… well... you. I missed you so badly._

 **Wallman says** _ **:**_ _I fault I would never have a chance to even talk to you again._

 **Wallman says:** _I was on the verge to text you or call you so many times, but I was always afraid to find out I couldn't reach you._

 **Wallman says:** _I can't even start to tell you how happy I was to find out you still had the same number. That you had texted me. I was so happy. Hearing your voice. I…_

 **Wallman says:** _I'm sorry. I made a terrible mistake. I want to be with you again._

 **Wallman says:** _I love you. So much._

 **Wallman says:** _Are you there?_

 **Wallman says:** _By any chance, are you still there?_

 **Nghtwng says:** _sorry i forgt mu cellphone smoewhere_

 **Wallman says:** _Man, you scared me. Sorry by those messages…_

 **Wallman says:** _But I already told you that… do you want to talk about?_

 **Wallman says:** _Dick?_

 **[Your message couldn't be delivered. The user is offline.]**

And he hid his face in his hands. Thank god, Barbara deleted those. He wondered if he was doing the best thing. He had to think about Dick too, and this was way too impulsive to take anything in mind. But in the end, he was going. Terrified to death, shaking and having a panic attack every five minutes or so. This whole week was a roller coaster of emotions. He barely had any sleep. He looked like crap. That was the way he was going to fight for his ex-boyfriend love. Bag under his eyes. Hair overgrown. Baggy clothes. Skinnier than normal. So sexy. But he wasn't in the mood to take care of his look.

After a whole day in the bus, he was more than happy to stretch his leg. The cute ice cream parlor wasn't that far from the bus station, he could easily get there walking. So he did. And he recalled why they broke up. This whole destiny thing sucked up.

There wasn't a parlor there anymore. It was some clothes store. He was sure he was in the right place. That was the small corner they always had ice cream on the weekends, he could see across the street the small pink house they always made fun of. Sighing, he sat on the guardrail in the parking lot. It would be a long day. Wally arrived really early. He unpacked a sandwich and started to wait.

Why hadn't Dick told him there was no more ice cream parlor there? Didn't he know? Or wouldn't he show up? Some time around noon started to rain. Fate surely sucked. Wally braced himself searching for a little warmth. The attendant of the shop took pity on him and offered for him to wait inside. He thanked him and denied. Last thing he needed was Dick to show up and not see him. At this late in the game, he couldn't risk.

"Mister, please. The Weather Girl said this rain will only increase. Come inside or go home. Whoever you are waiting won't come" the guy stopped before him. He brought half of his lunch and gave him a pity smile.

"Thanks, dude. But I've made a promise to wait here" smiled back, but accepted the lunch. He was way too hungry to be polite. He was expecting to be waiting in a place with food, so he brought money, but no food.

All afternoon long, the rain kept pouring despite Wally's cold. He was trembling and wet. He was sleepy and tired. And he couldn't precise when he started to cry. The attendant was right. He wouldn't show up. It was getting dark sooner because of how closed was the weather. Wally could barely see beyond the sidewalk. He was cold and hungry again. Sighing, he took the hard call of going to buy some food. He called the attendant.

"Here" gave him five dollars. "If a dude with black hair and blue eyes appear searching for me, ask him to wait. I'll be right back" and ran to get some food. It was almost two blocks away.

Dick wouldn't go. He wouldn't. He was better than that. It was needed more than a 'sorry' and an 'I love you' to make him go after Wally. He gathered all his stuff and left home to keep his mind busy during the day. He was finally giving up Wally. He was doing it. It wasn't just passively watching Wally leave. He was actively giving up. And so, for any reason, he was in front of once was an ice cream parlor. He didn't know it had changed. Since Wally was gone, he avoided the place like hell. And then he saw. He was there waiting for him, as he had promised.

His hair was longer and he looked like hadn't gotten any sleep. He could see him fidgeting, twisting his fingers, it was lovable as always. Wally managed, in three year span, to become cuter than before. He seemed too distracted by his own thoughts to notice Dick there. So, swallowing all of his wishes, Dick walked away. His whole body was begging to run to him, to hug him and forgive him for everything. To kiss him and to be his again.

But he collected himself and walked back home. He cried and yelled. Called Barbara and yelled more. Called Bruce, Alfred, Tim and Jason. Called anyone he could remember. He did all he could to avoid thinking of a redhead sitting on the sidewalk of a random shop. How beautiful he was. He gathered a huge amount of ' _you are right_ ' and ' _keep like that_ ' to survive that day. But then started to rain and his will wavered.

Wally would go away now, wouldn't he? It was raining. And cold. For fuck's sake. The raindrops were bigger than chocolate chips. Wally wouldn't wait for him in that weather. He curled in his bed and put some movie he hated. It was hard to choose a movie. He avoided all the ones he liked, because Wally certainly liked those too. He avoided rom com, because obvious reasons. He stuck with a Drama about slavery. He always thought those were Oscar's traps, but at this moment it would worth.

It was a way too long movie, but Dick couldn't remember a single minute of it. He only saw the images moving on his screen. All he could grasp was a lonely redhead in the sidewalk of some shop. Hungry, cold and waiting for him. After the third run of the film, he gave up. Six hours had gone by and he couldn't take his mind from the man. His phone rang.

"Hey, Bruce" said in a small voice.

" _Hey, uh, I know you called_ _to_ _everyone to ask about Wally today_ " he was a little hesitant.

"Yeah, so?"

" _I didn't tell you this. And it kept bugging me, so I called now,"_

"What is it?"

" _It's okay if you want him back. I mean. Sure, I hate the boy now and I thought it would be better for you stay away further as you can from him. But, in the end, if what you want is him. It's okay for you to go. If it's going to make you happy, no one will think less of you. I will still love you. So, just, do as you want. Jason's saying that if he makes you cry, he will kill him"_ the man sighed.

"Thank you, Bruce" whispered.

" _It was all I had to say. Bye"_ and hung up.

Dick stared at his phone for a while, before to just leave running. He hadn't even figured out how he was afraid of what his family would think of him. He ran all the way to the shop in the rain. He tripped a lot on his way there, but even so he couldn't stop. He crossed a red light and almost got hit by a car. He barely saw those things, ' _please, still be_ there' was all that he had in mind. When he stopped in front of the shop, Wally wasn't.

"No, no… no! No!" he looked around. "Am I too late? Dammit!"

"No, you're just in time" a voice said behind him and he felt two strong arms hugging him from behind. "Oh god! I thought you wouldn't come!" he was crying, Wally's head leaned on Dick's shoulder. "I didn't deserve it for you to come" cried. Wally was trembling and too cold for his own good, but Dick wasn't any better.

"I wouldn't come" said, placing his hand over Wally's arms. "But I couldn't take you from my mind."

"I love you. I always did, I never stopped loving you" whispered against his shoulder. "Can I hope to have a second chance?"

Dick went silent. He had just ran there. He hadn't thought about what to do once he got there. He closed his eyes, feeling lighter now he had the weight of Wally on his back. He felt home, like he hadn't in the last three years. Apparently, that was decided a long time ago.

"Wanna go home to play Ninjas vs. Cowboys?" was his answer. Wally laughed in relief.

"Only to wipe the floor with your face, Ninja Boy" but no one of them walked away.


End file.
